Things we do for Love
by SlashWriter123
Summary: Robin has feelings for Carter but doesn't want to act on them in order to protect Much. Robin/Much. PG. R&R please folks xx
1. Chapter 1

**Title** - The things we do for love.

**Rating** – PG

**Characters/Pairings** – Robin/Much, Robin/Carter.

**Summary** – Robin has feelings for Carter but doesn't want to act on them in order to protect Much.

**Warnings** - Mentions to events in 'Get Carter' S2.

**A/N** – I guess technically this is an AU. Set after S2s 'Get Carter'. Carter doesn't return to the Holy Land. De Nile!! Split into parts because of length.

* * *

Robin rolled onto his side and propped himself up on an elbow, looking at Much questioningly. Much was lying on his back, head cushioned on his hands behind his head, eyes closed, although he wasn't asleep. Having sensed Robin moving, he gave a little sigh, but didn't move himself. Robin pursed his lips, pondering on his unspoken question and upturned his hand so he could half lie while still looking at Much.

"What is it?" Much asked him, still not opening his eyes, but perfectly aware Robin was musing and looking at him.

Robin didn't answer straight away but a slight smile perked at the side of his mouth, and he slid his freehand over Much's chest, lying it there and feeling the other mans heartbeat gently beating under his palm.

"Master?" Much still didn't move or open his eyes, sensing whatever it was wasn't urgent, else Robin would already be talking.

"What do you think of Carter?" Robin asked him, and sensed the heartbeat pick up just a little. He wondered whether that was a good or bad sign.

"What about him?" asked Much trying to sound nonchalant, at the same time head whirring at the question, wondering why Robin wanted to know.

"I just want to know what you think of him." Robin replied in answer.

"What I think of him?" Much repeated, finally opening his eyes and looking up at Robin questioningly.

"Yes Much, it isn't that hard a question." Robin said slightly irritated, before brushing his thumb over Much's chest. "I just want to know, you know, if you, like him."

"Well, I suppose in the grand scheme of things, he has proved himself. Proved he's on our side, so I suppose I don't dislike him." Much replied.

It didn't seem to be enough of one for Robin though, who continued with his quest for answers.

"So you don't dislike him, but you don't like him." Robin pressed.

"I don't know him." Much said with a sigh, and closed his eyes. "I'm sure he's a, likable, individual once you get to know him."

"Everyone else seems to like him." Robin stilled his hand on Much's chest again and took a good look at the man, as he spoke. "And he's been with us long enough now for you to have gotten to know him better."

Much could sense eyes boring into him, "Master, what are you getting at?"

"Nothing." Robin said, trying to defend himself. "It's just, everyone else is being civil around him, and you seem to be holding him at arms length."

"Are you saying I'm not civil?" Much asked, a little offended and opening his eyes again to glare softly at Robin.

"No, I'm not, it's just," Robin wasn't sure what he was trying to get at, he certainly wasn't accusing Much of anything. "The others," he started, before trailing off.

"Like him, yes you've said. I suppose the fact that he tried to kill you, threatened all of us doesn't put them out of ease as much as one would think."

"He explained himself." Robin argued gently at that point.

"Yes, demons and all of that, I know I was there when he said, remember. Still, things could have turned out quite different, and then where would we all be? Well I know where you'd be, although I'm not sure I'd much enjoy visiting Nottingham and seeing your head on a stake at the entrance of the gates."

"Much!" Robin chided him before softening his tone. "That's all in the past. All went well, we are all safe."

"Yes, we are." Much replied, patting Robin's' hand gently where it lay on his chest. "Still, forgive me for not opening my arms welcomely to the man who tried to take you away from all of us."

"He is sorry for what he did." Robin seemed intent on clearing Carter's' name to Much, evidently having forgiven the man for what he'd done.

They fell silent, Much closed his eyes again, thinking over things. He couldn't forgive as easily as Robin, although he doubted it would take much longer. Carter reminded him a lot of Robin in certain ways, unspoken ways, the way he acted and spoke sometimes. He was capable of making anyone at ease around him, he could be light hearted and joined in the fun and banter within the group. There was a glint in his eye, which could be unnerving a little because it was part of that spontaneous streak that meant you weren't sure what he would try next. Yet he had his demons, another familiarity, with Robin and himself, that darkness hidden behind the facade, the lost part of the soul stolen by war and fighting and the spilling of foreign blood.

"Do you like him?" Much asked, although he already knew the answer. Being so alike, Carter and Robin seemed to get on like old friends, Robin seemed to have forgotten the entire 'Carter trying to kill him' escapade.

"Yes." was Robin's quiet reply, he sounded wistful and Much opened his eyes again, catching a look cross Robin's eyes, one which he'd seen many times since Carter had joined them. Often aimed at Carter when he wasn't looking, and when he thought Much wasn't watching or nearby. It disappeared when Robin realized Much had opened his eyes yet again, and felt fingers entwining into his. Giving a smirk he brushed the moment aside, but frowned when Much didn't let up on the searching look he was being given. "What?" he asked with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Whats this all about?" Much inquired, wanting answers for himself.

"Whats what all about?" Robin tried to seem innocent about his inquiries, but Much wasn't easily evaded.

"All this questioning about Carter."

"Nothing, I was just curious." Robin replied.

"Have you asked the others if they like him?"

Robin paused, before dropping his eyes and staring at a patch of ground between them. "No." He lifted his head again and grasped at straws. "I don't need to ask them, I know they like him, that much is obvious." In truth it didn't matter as much how much they liked Carter, as it did how much Much liked him.

"Am I so hard to read?" Much asked, a little put out that Robin thought it necessary to question him like this.

"No, it's not like that Much." Robin tried to back pedal, reminding himself that he'd thought this a bad idea from the start. A voice in his head had told him not to broach the subject, because it really hadn't gone the way he wanted it. "I just wanted to know how you feel about him, that all. It's important to me to know what, you, think of him."

"Why?"

"Just because."

They fell silent again, although 'Just because' seemed a weak excuse to end the conversation.

"Because why?" Much asked and Robin pulled his hand away with an irritated groan.

"It's nothing Much, never mind." he said and turned onto his back lying down.

An uncomfortable silence set in this time, Robin irritated at the way the conversation had gone, chiding himself that he wasn't really sure what he was trying to say or how to say it. Much lay confused as to why Robin was irritated and why it all had something to do with Carter.

"Much?" Robin said softly.

"Mhmm?" Much asked, having started to doze as the silence stretched out,giving up on trying to think of something to say.

Another hasty silence, as Robin paused, before saying, "Nothing." He didn't shift as Much rolled onto his side and looked at him.

"Robin?" Much said gently, "What is it?"

Robin turned his head and looked at him, before trying to veil whatever truths Much was garnering from his face and behavior, behind a smile.

"Nothing, lets try and get some sleep." with that he turned his head again, sliding a hand behind his head and closed his eyes.

He didn't sense Much turn away, but didn't dare turn to see if he had closed his eyes or not. Knowing Much, he was probably still there watching him. When it came to Much, he could be easily read, and so he was on his guard to watch his actions. Instead he took in a few shallow breaths and tried to urge on sleep. Luck, as it happened, wasn't on his side.

"Has something happened?" Much asked him after a few moments of lying quietly.

Robin didn't answer, he wasn't quite sure how to. He felt a hand lay on his chest reassuringly.

"Has something happened between you and Carter?" Much pressed again.

"No." Robin replied, rather hurriedly, although it was the truth, in a manner of speaking. "Not exactly." he added slowly, frowning at himself for the words. He could feel the tension instantly in Much's hand, sidling up his arm and into his body.

"Oh." was all Much could say, sounding a little surprised, a little more intrigued and a whole lot of confused. Figuring Robin wasn't going to elaborate and suddenly finding himself with a head full of questions he'd prefer not to know the answers to. Much removed his hand, hugged it to his body and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep so he wouldn't find himself asking them. His mouth had a tendency of running away with itself sometimes and he didn't trust himself to take the conversation further.

Robin gave in trying to fall asleep and rolled onto his side, a hand sliding up Much's arm, the body tense under his touch.

"Much nothing has happened, as such." He practically bit his tongue, he was not helping himself by adding such words as 'not exactly' and 'as such'. Merely digging himself a deeper hole he was going to have trouble climbing out of.

It was true he liked Carter, in fact he and Carter got on like friends who had known each other since childhood, much like himself and Much. It was the fact that feelings went a little deeper than that, the fact that Carter looked at him in a certain way, a way that he was aware of only one other person who looked at him like that, and that was Much. He also knew he cast that look at Carter sometimes, then felt guilty for it because of Much. He found himself fighting the urge to raise a hand to gently touch Carter's face when they shared a joke, a similar urge he indulged in when it came to Much, whether they shared a joke or a mere tender moment. Robin wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it all, guilt laced with frustration on the most part. Guilty that he felt those things, frustrated that he wanted to act on them. He was also afraid, that he would lose himself in an unexpected moment, that he could lose Much in the process of it.

Weeks had passed by since Carter had joined them, and increasingly he found when they were alone, they both walked on eggshells, both aware of how they felt, not wanting their friendship, their companionship to be affected by it. Carter seemed well aware what the consequences of their actions could be, both good and bad, and part of it all came down to protecting the gang as a whole, and Much on a deeper personal level. When it came down to the basics of everything around them, Robin couldn't operate without Much. It was a mere unspoken, yet obvious, well known fact.

"Not yet."

Robin was drawn from his thoughts by Much's voice, having missed whatever he'd been saying, he frowned and looked at him. "What?"

"I said, 'Not yet'." Much replied gently, almost whispering. It took Robin a few seconds to catch up and remember what he himself has said. '_Nothing has happened_.' He felt that familiar ripple of guilt rising in him, and tried to suppress it, shifting his eyes, but Much didn't seem angry, or hurt despite where the conversation seemed to be heading.

"No." Robin said firmly, a slight shake of the head. "And nothing is going to happen."

"But you'd like, something, to happen." Much probed gently, because although it could become a painful road to travel down, it also pained him to see Robin unhappy.

Robin felt uncomfortable, he shouldn't be feeling how he felt. He certainly shouldn't be having this conversation with Much of all people. But he found himself nodding his head slightly and felt that hint of guilt growing inside him like some poisoned streak. He mentally fought it away with a deep breath, and felt fingers tracing his jaw, and he shifted his gaze to look at Much who was looking at him intently, arm extended to pass on the caress.

"I'm sorry Much." he said, feeling it necessary to say the words.

"You haven't done anything." Much replied, brushing the apology aside.

"Yes well, still," started Robin, a little unsure as to why things were still so calm.

"You can't help how you feel." Much said, before pausing and giving him an intense glare. "Do you feel any less for me?" he asked firmly.

"'Course not." exclaimed Robin, a little offended he had to be asked, but understanding why he was asking.

"Well then," Much started, "I suppose I can take some comfort in that at least."

Robin reached up and took the hand that was touching his face and held it tightly.

"Nothing is going to happen." he said, although he felt a small pang of regret at the thought of it. But some sacrifices had to be made, and he knew Carter understood that.

There was a slight smile hinting on the edge of Much's lips. He took it as a sign of relief, and brushed his lips along the knuckles of his hand as he held it close to his mouth.

"And how long do you two think you can continue on, without 'anything' happening?" Much asked him nonchalantly.

Robin had been looking at the hand that held his as he kissed it softly a moment and looked up with slight surprise.

"Well," he said a little taken a back at the turn of conversation. "We're grown men, I'm sure we'll figure something out. We've made it work so far."

Much raised a brow and the smile a the edge of his lips was starting to grow. "Yes, well. I give it a few more weeks before one of you cracks. My bets are on Carter first."

Robin was still a little confused Much was taking this so well, and that he seemed to be suggesting he couldn't be 'adult' about the whole mess, or that Carter wouldn't be capable of acting as an 'adult' either. "Why Carter?" he was curious why Carter would be assumed to 'crack' first.

"Carter doesn't have anyone, and I'm not in any way bragging here, but you have me. That's why you've refrained from doing anything so far. Carter doesn't have that, so I would assume, he would be the first to try something. In fact I'm rather surprised he hasn't cracked yet, personally I've always found you slightly irresistible. Perhaps I should like him more, for having so much self restraint."


	2. Chapter 2

Robin wasn't sure how to answer. Of course, in the reality of it, what Much was saying was true. They were walking in dangerous territory, just because neither of them had spoken about it, voiced their feelings, didn't mean they didn't feel them. Eventually the urge may become too much, and in either scenario of who 'cracked' first, Robin wasn't sure how he'd react in the moment. He couldn't trust himself to resist, to pull out of the situation and put an end to it before it went to far. Although it wasn't an option he wanted to think of, he knew he'd have to face Carter sooner or later, they'd have to get it all out in the open, because they couldn't go on as they were. And if they couldn't come up with a solution, they'd have to go their separate ways.

"I guess, I'll speak to him tomorrow perhaps. We'll, talk, and if we can't come up with some solution to this whole mess." he paused, not wanting to contemplate the inevitable, "I'll ask him to leave."

"Robin, you aren't going to ask Carter to leave." Much said firmly at the suggestion, sounding slightly appalled at the solution.

"Well what do you suggest?" Robin asked, confusion written all over his face. He didn't see what his other options were.

"Well, talking would be a good start. Then I think you should see where, things, go from there." Much said slowly.

Robin looked him, a dawning of understanding in his face, but he sat up a little, unwrapping his hand from Much and turning on his side.

"Much, are you suggesting," he paused, Much shrugged his shoulders and made a look to let Robin know he was on the right track. "No, that isn't an option." Robin shook his head.

"Yes it is." Much corrected, "I'm surprised you find it so, surprising."

"Much." said Robin irritated

"Master." Much replied innocently.

Robin pursed his lips and stared past Much into the dark of the night.

"No," he started again, "We can deal with this. We're all adults." Although right now he felt like a child who wanted everything and couldn't have it and no matter how much he tried to fight for it.

"Robin." Much started, but Robin cut him off.

"It's not fair."

"Whats not fair about it? Carter will be happier, you will be happier, and because of that I'll be happier. I'm not sure how long I can cope with you carrying this cloud around with you."

"It's not fair on you Much." Robin said with a deep sigh, looking down at him again.

"Whats not fair? I won't be losing you. You said so yourself, your feelings for me haven't changed." Much told him, a hand reaching up to caress his jaw again, a familiar gesture. "I won't love you any less, not sure thats possible."

Robin mused on the thought, although the guilty feeling wasn't slipping away, it was being shaded somewhat by a slight thought of 'what if', and slight surprise that Much was, one, making the suggestion and two, he was so calm about it. But then, in moments like this, it was so like Much to do so. Because he'd said it himself, if Robin was happy, then he was happy. In some ways Robin could read Much as easily as Much read him, but then, in situations like this, Robin couldn't read him as easily. Couldn't see how he really felt about it all, Much veiled it all to well. As Robin looked down at the man, took in his face, the look in the eyes, Much stared innocently back as if it were a regular everyday occurrence to be encouraging Robin to pursue another. But still it felt wrong, even now it was somewhat out in the open, it would still feel like a betrayal.

"No Much, I won't do that to you." Robin shook his head and placed a hand firmly on the mans shoulder.

"You wouldn't be doing anything to me." Much said, seeing Robin was struggling with the entire situation. He couldn't deny how he felt about Carter, but he would do anything to protect what he and Much had. "If I give my blessing, then I don't see the problem."

Robin felt a rising irritation again, because Much seemed rather blasé about the entire thing, didn't he care that he felt so much for another.

"That is the problem." he sniped and pulled his hand away, and turning to sit up with an angry sigh, wrapping his arms around his legs and pouting slightly.

"What?" asked Much, furrowing his brow not quite following the sudden change in behavior.

"You, being so, laid back about all of this. I'm telling you I feel, something, for Carter, and instead of being upset about it, your practically pushing me into his arms." Robin said, his voice slightly raised. "You could at least, pretend, to be upset."

Much didn't reply, but Robin spied from the corner of his eye and watched as he sat up. A hand came to a rest on his arm, and Robin took another breath and turned his head slightly to find Much looking at him intently.

"Do you love me?"

"You need to ask?" Robin replied, almost laughing at the question and its absurdity.

"Humor me." Much said, rather surprised at himself, because a pet hate of his was to be humored. But he was striving to make a point.

"You don't like being humored." Robin replied, and Much gave a slight smile before giving him an intense, serious look again. He gave a sigh, and nodded his head. "Yes, you know I do."

"Do you love Carter?" Much asked him and Robin had to pause for a moment and think over the question. He loved all his men, and woman, each in their own way. They were a family, a team, a gang, each one was important. But he couldn't deny he felt differently about Carter, that had been evident when they had first met, even if at the time Carter had been intent on bringing an end to his life.

"Yes, I love all of you." Robin replied, honestly, but Much just looked at him a little harder, eyes searching reading, and sometimes he wanted to turn away from such looks but he never could.

"Master, thats not what I meant."

"Yes, I do, not as much as I love you, but yes, differently than I love the others." Robin quickly replied, before Much could chide him any more. "Not that makes any difference to any of this."

"Of course it does." Much retorted. "Look, you may be surprised to hear me say this, but Carter has become an invaluable part of the gang. He fits in well with us, from what I've learned of him he has no other family, he has nowhere to go. I admit, part of me still holds a grudge for his trying to kill you, you can't hold that against me. But I do know he belongs here with us, and if his staying means I have to, 'share', you with him, then so be it. I won't see him cast out because you are stubbornly denying how you feel, and I'm not sure I wish to see what you would be like if he did leave."

Another silence, as Robin thought over the words, the reasoning behind it. He marveled somewhat at Much, that he was capable of such an act in order to make everyone happy. For the good of the gang as well as individuals. This was certainly a road he hadn't been contemplating on taking, certainly not in any real sense, and barely in thinking, having felt guilty if any such thoughts crossed his mind. He couldn't help but smile slightly, if this was how he felt, how would Carter react. There was a sinking feeling, perhaps he was reading too much into it all, perhaps Carter didn't feel the same way, maybe it was all in his head, and he was imagining the man felt the same way. His thoughts must have reflected on his face as he felt Much squeeze his arm slightly.

"What is it?" Much asked him, a little concerned.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way. Pointless pursuing something that doesn't exist." Robin said with a soft shrug.

Much's face broke into a smile and he gave a low chuckle. "Oh please, you know thats not true. In fact I think his reaction will be rather interesting when you, confront him, with all of this. Shame I'll miss it."

Robin pondered on it, the sinking feeling hadn't lasted more than a few moments, Much was right, he wasn't imagining things. He turned his head on his side with another thought and looked at Much.

"Maybe you shouldn't miss it." he said plainly, thinking over the words.

Much looked at him blankly, not following what he was talking about.

"Well, considering this concerns both of us perhaps you should be there when, you know, I, 'confront' him." Robin said, a half smile lighting his lips at the surprised look crossing Much's eyes, his brow furrowing in thought.

"Do you want me there?" Much pressed, a little surprised at the suggestion, although seeing the sense in Robin's words.

Robin seemed to contemplate the question a moment, eyes boring into Much's intently.

"Yes, I think perhaps I do." he replied finally.

Much wasn't sure what to say, the thought hadn't actually crossed his mind to be present if Robin did approach Carter, he just assumed knowing about it would be enough and that they would figure someway of living with it as time went by. But being there presented a whole new option and would completely change their dynamic as a whole. The knowing about it, and the seeing it were two very different things. But then, although Much highly doubted it, if Carter did have any rejections in terms of the feelings Robin was about to lay bare, then he wanted to be there to protect him. And kill Carter if necessary, because nobody broke Robin and got away with it. Much would make certain of that.

"Well then," Much said whilst musing, "All right."

He had encouraged Robin into taking this step, the least he could do was be there for him. Robin shot him a smile, obviously happy and a little relieved at the reply.

"Well then," Robin mimicked, before stretching his legs out before him and lying back down. "I guess thats settled."

"Yes," Much replied gently, looking down at him as Robin closed his eyes, hands folded together over his chest and looking rather relieved, as if a load had been taken from his shoulders. "I suppose it is."

He reached over and pulled at one of Robin's arms, Robin opened an eye inquiring as to what he was doing, before smiling as Much lay down closer, lying his head on his chest where his own hand had just lain. Robin slid his hand to rest on Much's back lightly, settling as he closed his eyes again.

"Can I just add that if Carter in any way hurts you, I will kill him." Much said, Robin could feel the movement of his jaw against his chest as he spoke. He grinned and nodded his head slightly, although Much couldn't see and his hand stroked against his back softly.

"Very well." Robin replied, not doubting Much's words. He was sure Much would make that obvious from the start with Carter, although he didn't doubt, Carter probably already knew it anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning had passed without incident, neither of them eluded to the nights conversation as the gang prepared for various drop offs of food to the villages. Mid day they all set off for Nettlestone, loaded with sacks of food to provide the surrounding villages of Nottingham. Once there, having handed out provisions and making sure all was well within the village, Robin turned to John, Djaq and Will.

"You three head to Clun. Will, remember to pay a visit to the blacksmiths, he mentioned the trouble he was having making repairs to the house." Robin said, remembering seeing the smith in Nottingham town a few days earlier and promising they would look in on him the next time they were in the vicinity. "We'll head to Locksley, see you back at the camp in a few hours."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement and bid their farewells.

"Stay safe." Robin shouted after them as they split off from them, both entering the forest and heading opposite directions. He grinned as John lifted his hand nonchalantly as they headed off, not bothering to turn round, as if mocking the fact that Robin even had to say it. Then he turned to look at Much and Carter, before lifting up a food sack and shucking it over his shoulder. "Right then, to Locksley."

Ordinarily Much would have made a comment about their having to make the longer of the two routes, Clun was nearer to Nettlestone, and even nearer the camp. But he kept quiet and slung the food sack he was carrying over his shoulder without a word, Robin was obviously going to use the time wisely. Well he hoped he would be wise, hoped he didn't make too much of a fool of himself in the process, because really, when it came to making his point, especially emotional personal points, Robin could be rather lacking in style and grace. Perhaps it was a good idea Much would be there when it happened, if only to make vitally certain Robin made his intentions clear.

"Much, remind me to pay a call to old Henry." Robin said as they walked, making small talk if only to help himself ignore the feeling in the pit of the stomach. He felt nervous and that made him irritable, because he felt it reduced him to some adolescent boy instead of a grown man.

"Old Henry." Much replied after a pause.

"Yes," Robin replied. Old Henry had been part of Locksley village ever since they were children, he'd been old Henry then, a small stooping man with a slight limp, a face full of old cracks which seemed to hold a hundred stories. He knew everything that went on in Locksley and the surrounding villages, as well as Nottingham. People always marveled at that fact because Henry never seemed to leave his small ramshackle hut, located on the edge of the village and kept himself to himself.

"Who's Old Henry?" Carter asked curious, having never previously heard of the man.

"An old woodsmith, lives in Locksley. People say he's been in Locksley forever." Much replied as they traversed down a steep part of the forest, following hidden but familiar paths, away from the main roads running throughout the heart of the forest, often a hub of activity for traveling villagers from one village to another.

"Forever?" Carter repeated a little unbelief lining his voice.

"My father told me Henry was around when he was a boy, and when his father was a boy. He hasn't any family, keeps himself to himself." Robin replied this time, moving the food sack from one shoulder to the other. "People used to say he's was there when Locksley was built. Henry knows, everything, about, everything."

"And you believe that?" Carter asked, a small smile on his lips, as if he found it amusing for such tales to even exist.

"Yes." Much and Robin both replied, both giving him admonishing looks for even remotely questioning the belief.

"And why are we paying this, old woodsmith a visit?" Carter said, trying to lose the smile, because of their reactions, from his face but not quite succeeding.

"Just a social call." Robin said with a shrug, "I may not be 'master' of my own village anymore, but I still like to check up on my patrons every now and then. Henry's an important man in Locksley, even to the Lord of the manor."

"I doubt Gisbourne thinks that way." Much added with a slight grumble.

"All the more reason for us to pay Henry a call. Its not like we can rely on the other villagers to keep an eye on him, they have their own problems to deal with."

"You miss being Lord of the manor don't you." Carter said matter of factly rather than questioningly.

"Yes, I do." Robin replied humbly. "It, irks me, to see a man bringing ruin upon that which I rightfully own, and bringing pain and suffering on people who I am responsible for."

"And he still is Lord of Locksley." Much,a little irked himself at the suggestion that Robin wasn't, "Everything will be put right as soon as the King returns."

Robin gave him a soft punch in the arm and a broad smile as they headed down an embankment toward the small dirt road that led into Locksley.

Carter had to admit, the surrounding villages and the people loved Robin, and his gang. But in Locksley, the love of him ran a little deeper. Smiles were brighter, eyes sparkled a little more, especially in the older villagers. Ones who obviously remembered Robin from when he was younger, perhaps knew his father. He still had a lot to learn of Robin and Much's life in Locksley, neither of them spoke in detail of their childhood and life before they went to the war. Robin seemed to take that little more interest in what went on in the village, almost like the nobleman and his duties were lingering just beneath the surface, just waiting to be released.

After handing out food and inquiring after a few of the families, safe in the knowledge Gisbourne was at Nottingham (after checking with a few of the village children who were eager to be part of any 'adventure' involving the outlaw), they made their way through the village. Robin cast a sly glance at his home, before taking a dirt track which led away from village center, which seemed to fritter away into the forest.

It wasn't until you neared the edge of the track, the sounds of the village becoming duller, that you would find the track curving round, into a small copse beyond a cluttering of trees. Carter, having fallen into step next to Robin raised a brow upon spying a small ramshackle cottage set within the copse, a trickle of smoke arising from its crooked chimney. A man sat on a chair in front of the cottage by the door, whittling at a piece of wood. He lifted his head as the approached and gave a nod of his head, setting the piece of wood and large knife aside, pushing himself slowly out of his seat.

"Henry." Robin said with a grin as he drew nearer and Henry replied with a smile.

"Master Robin, you paid a visit only a few weeks ago, I didn't expect to see you back here so soon." Henry replied, grasping Robin's hand carefully as it stretched out towards him. He nodded his head at Much in greeting before taking a good look at Carter.

Carter stared back and took in the old mans appearance. He was short, and stooped over which made him appear even smaller. His face was wrinkled, wrinkles so deep they seemed to resemble cracks, and gave him a frail look. But the eyes of the man sparkled and gleamed like he was still young and spry and made it impossible to guess his real age. Before Robin could introduce them, Henry was beckoning them into the cottage.

"Come now, a drink young master before you're on your way." Henry told them and disappeared through the doorway. Robin led the way behind him, Much and Carter following.

The cottage was small inside, barely enough room for them to stand straight, although it made no difference to Henry and his stature. It consisted of two rooms, the main one they stood in, with a table set in the middle, a open fire, a small chair set by it and a rag rug on the floor. Shelves littered the walls, filled with small trinkets obviously collected over the years. A few wooden statues also stood on the shelves, made by the old man. A small section by the fire was set aside as the kitchen, all the cooking done by means of the fire, which was rather large, a rod set across it for hanging pots or setting up a spit. The next room, cut off by a thin wall and a curtain for a door contained the small cot bed the man slept in.

He shooed them to sit about the small table centered in the room, and busied himself at the open fire, picking up a pot of water and pouring it into a few cups he set down on the 'bench' of his kitchen. Picking up the tray with hands which were as wrinkled and cracked as his face, he set it down on the table and bid them to take one each.

"So then, young master, what brings you back to an old mans house so soon after your last visit?" Henry asked again as he prepared the drinks, a concoction of his own making. A root tea of sorts, and rather sweet but satisfying to taste.

"I was in the vicinity Henry, and I did promise to return soon. We've brought you some bread and fruit." Robin replied, motioning to the small sack he'd set by the door, having kept provisions from the handouts in the village earlier.

"Very kind, very kind." Henry said with a nod of his head, his eyes kept flitting to Carter and Robin piped up with explanation.

"I also thought it would be a good time to introduce to a new member of my gang, this is Carter." Robin started, although the old man cut him off.

"Ah yes yes, I know who he is. The assassin turned outlaw." Henry piped up, leaning on the table, hand wrapped around his cup, looking at Carter with an intense stare. "Quite a turn of events you've been putting up with Master Robin. First one of your own turns against you, and then you're taking in those who threaten your life."

Carter was a little taken aback the old man knew so Much, and stared in surprise. "How do you.." he started to ask, but Henry sat back with a twinkle in his eye.

"Told you, Henry knows everything." Much said matter of factly before taking a drink from his cup.

"Aye, that I do, that I do." Henry added with a nod. "I take particular interest in keeping updated on what goes on with Young Master here, gives an old man something to do, keeps his mind occupied."

Henry turned his attention to Robin who was smiling and enjoying his drink. Henry eyed him with a serious look, as if studying him, noting any chances in him and his demeanor. Robin was used to the look and didn't say anything, it was just Henry and how he worked. He'd being doing it ever since he was a boy and introduced to Henry by his father. Setting his cup down he leaned on the table closer to Henry and allowed him the look, a soft smile still gracing his mouth.

"Well Master Robin," said Henry after a moment. "How is this new one working out?" He jerked his head towards Carter, who cocked his head at Robin with a half smile of his own as curious himself as to what he had to say about him.

"Well, he seems trustworthy." Robin replied, watching the old mans eyes twinkle, the lips twitching into a smile. He cast a look over at Carter, "I think maybe we'll keep him around for a while longer, see how he goes."

"And you, Carter," Henry said the name, as if trying it out to see if he actually liked it rolling off his tongue, slow and deliberate. "All of this assassin business out of your veins? You don't feel the need to run young Master here through with a sword at any time."

Carter grinned, first at Robin then at Henry. "Only when he's being a pain and putting himself into danger for no reason."

"That often." Henry grinned, and chuckled, deciding he liked Carter. "It'll be good for him to have someone like you around if thats the case. Much here will be thankful of the help no doubt. He's had his hands full over the years keeping Master Robin out of trouble." he leaned over the table toward Carter as if sharing a secret. "Although for the most part they always got each other into trouble, I still wonder how they made it through childhood alive."

"Hey." Robin said, trying to sound offended, but failing, used to Henry's teasing over the years.

"We're right here." Much added, waving his hand between himself and Robin.

Carter merely laughed and took a drink from his cup as Henry gave him a sly wink and grinned from Robin to Much. Robin turned his attention back to Henry, lying a hand on the old mans shoulder a moment, a concerned look on his face.

"Is everything all well with you Henry?" he asked gently.

"Oh, no need to worry yourself with me young Master. Old Henry here, he's always alright." Henry replied waving his hand as if to brush aside Robin's concerns. It was the usual reply, but Robin always liked to ask anyway. Henry cast him a sly grin, "If your ever in need of a new member of your gang, you know where to find me. Perhaps I can show that young carpenter Scarlett a few new tricks."

"I'm sure Will would be happy with any advice you'd care to pass on, but you know your valuable to me here Henry. Who else can I turn to for information nobody else seems to be capable of garnering?" Robin replied lightly. "Anyway, Much has his hands full just dealing with me and my flights of fancy, I doubt he'd cope with two of us acting in such ways."

"Yes, I'm liable to die of fright if I had to deal with both of you running off with half concocted plans." Much interjected. "And now I have to deal with Carter as well, who seems to encourage him more than anything."

Robin placed his cup down and smiled, at the three before cocking his head to the side, enjoying the familiarity of the moment. Henry had never changed over the years, a wise man with a broad sense of humor and wit. He was glad that he'd brought Carter too meet him, he was also glad that Henry seemed to like Carter. Still, as much as he'd like to stay and talk, they had to be moving on.

"We should be going, the others will be wondering where we all are." he said, looking firmly at Henry as Much and Carter rose. "I'll be back again soon Henry. Then we'll talk some more."

"Aye, you do that young Master. Bring the rest of that gang of yours along, I can have some fun telling them stories of their leader when he was a young lad, getting up to no good." replied Henry pushing himself to his feet and shuffling outside after Much and Carter. Robin followed him, furrowing his brow at the thought of what kind of stories Henry would wish to tell. Most of them most probably embarrassing stories of childhood escapades.

"Take care of yourself Henry." Much said, bidding the old man farewell.

Carter held out his hand and the old man took it, Henry may have appeared frail but his handshake was firm, and the glint never let up in his eye as he looked up at Carter. "Take care young man, I think maybe, you'll be an asset to young Masters cause."

Carter smiled in reply and bid him goodbye, going to stand by Much as Robin lay a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Take care Henry." Robin said, giving the small stooping shoulder under his hand a soft squeeze. "We'll see you later."

"Goodbye Master Robin, take care. Don't go getting yourself into too much trouble now." Henry said with a grin, lifting his hand to wave goodbye as the three walked off towards the forest. He settled back in his chair, picking up his wood and knife again, hands instantly starting to whittle at the wood as he watched them depart until they disappeared amidst the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

Much hung back a little as Robin and Carter walked side by side ahead, he knew Robin was building himself up to the moment. He wanted to give him the space to do so, but stay close enough to show his support, as well as be on hand should he be needed. They were heading for the glade, a small hidden part of the forest, set away from the dirt tracks people traveled. You needed to be adept in your mappings of the forest to know it was there, Robin and Much knew of it from childhood, a regular haunt for childhood games as it was not far from Locksley. They still visited, though their games were certainly of a more grown up variety. It didn't take them far from the direction of camp and would provide somewhere quiet and secluded for Robin to at least attempt to sort out what was growing between himself and Carter. Much wasn't sure if Robin had a plan of any sort, he rarely did and when he did they usually didn't amount to much in terms of detail. For Robin it was jump first ask questions later, it was usually a group effort to come up with a plan from Robin's initial thoughts.

Robin hadn't voiced any ideas or plans with him with this though, and Much doubted it would have done any good, aside from summing up what he was going to say, it all hung on Carter's reactions anyway. Much watched as Robin lay a hand on Carter's shoulder a moment guiding him, and rather than feel a pang of regret for having actually talked Robin into this, he smiled rather gladly that initiative was finally taking place. Personally he wasn't sure how much longer he'd have been able to put up with either of them, they so obviously felt something for each other that it was impossible not to notice, although Much wondered if it was just him. It was hard to ignore looks that he recognized, looks that he gave himself to Robin in Carter's eyes. Looks Robin slyly took at Carter before hiding them with a guilty shadow. Much wasn't sure it was as obvious to the others, but then, they weren't all in love with Robin as he was.

He feigned taking interest in a small cluster of mushrooms he spied growing by the mossy roots of a oak, should either of them wonder where he was. Part of him wanted to know how Robin was going to approach the subject, the other didn't want to hear words of affection being spoken but not directed at him. The glade was small, and scattered with early fallen leaves of autumn creating a blanket of fresh colors.

Robin wasn't sure how he was going to broach the subject, whether he should just come right out and say what he wanted to say, although the words would probably evade him. Not that he had many options, it was either that or, pad around the subject and hope Carter caught on fast to what he was getting at. The glade was a familiar haunt, a place which remained secret save for the few who happened upon it if they strayed from the dirt tracks. He'd never brought any of the gang to it, only he and Much visited it on occasion. He found himself explaining this to Carter.

"I and Much found it when we were young. Strayed from the path, and ended up in here. It's stayed a secret all these years, few know of this place." he spoke softly, stealing a glance at Carter who was looking around interested, once inside the glade it seemed even more secluded. Shrubbery grew thick and the trees were closer together, creating a screen of dark brown and various autumnal hues of the leaves and thick brush. "We still visit, sometimes." Robin added, a smile lighting his lips as he thought back on their last visit.

Carter was watching him slightly warily, reading into the tone and inclination of the statement but not wanting to respond as he wanted to. "It's certainly a beautiful part of the forest." he agreed, casting another glance around the glade before looking at Robin more intently.

"But why bring me here?" he asked, "Seems to be somewhere you wish to be kept a secret."

Robin gave a soft shrug of his shoulders, the small smile on his lips never wavering, nor the intent gaze he was returning to Carter. Carter had to resist reaching out a hand and running fingers along the jawline, a resistance he was learning to live with.

"I wanted you to see it." Robin replied, moving nearer the edge of the glade to pick at a leaf of a small fern growing next to a large tree trunk.

"Why?" Carter asked him.

"Because its important to me, this place. I wanted to share that with you." Robin said, tearing the leaf between his fingers, the green fibers breaking easily under his touch.

Carter didn't reply for a moment, although the question of 'why?' still hung in his mind. He kept quiet though, because he was touched that Robin was opening up that little bit with him. In the past weeks since he'd decided to stay he'd been increasingly frustrated with himself regarding Robin. He'd found himself wanting to be around him more and more, to reach out and caress him, brush the hair out of his face, feel the touch of his skin under his fingertips. Their conversations bordered on revealing that little bit too much, at first he wondered if he was reading the other man the wrong way, but Robin seemed to be holding back and on his guard the same as himself.

Carter could understand that, Robin had Much and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize what they had. Carter wanted what they had, unfortunately he wanted that with Robin. But he couldn't so he guarded himself, to protect them all. Robin couldn't function without Much and the gang couldn't function with Robin, it was like some strange chain linking them all together. Without one link the entire structure would collapse. He wanted to be part of that gang and each person had to make sacrifices, and he chose to sacrifice his feelings, he'd bury them and guard them in order to belong, no matter how much it pained him.

Still, if they could find some middle ground amidst the problem, where they could share some secrets, even intimate, seemingly innocent ones such as a glade in the middle of the forest that no one knew about, then he'd take what he could. The fact that Robin implied it was a place he and Much still returned to, and Carter didn't want to let his mind wander as to what they got up to once here, told him that Robin was determined to make sure he knew where he stood. Robin had made it clear he felt some similar feelings towards him, but he would never act on them. Perhaps, here in a secret glade of the forest Robin was making the point of drawing the line, the glances and flirtatious behavior, however light and innocent had to be brought to a halt before it got out of control and someone or all of them got hurt.

He leaned against a tree with his shoulder, looking over the glade, spying Much opposite who had settled at the bottom a tree, rolling what seemed to be a mushroom between his fingers and not paying them much attention. Robin followed his glance and watched Much for a moment before turning to Carter, who had fallen silent.

"Much and I had a talk last night." he said, bringing Carter's attention back to him. Carter looked at him curiously, as if wondering what the small piece of information meant to him. When Robin didn't continue he took the hint and asked.

"About what?" he asked, folding his arms, partly because despite his best intentions in his head, he still fought the urge to reach out and touch Robin.

Robin took a breath and looked at the ground a moment before answering, raising his eyes again having decided to take the plunge and get it over with. "You," he paused again before adding, "Us."

Carter felt himself tense up a little, trying to follow what Robin was saying, at the same moment his mouth going dry. He was rather surprised, he supposed in the long term this conversation may have arisen, but never so early on. But then perhaps it was for the best, set down the rules now, vocally, none of the guessing games and following unspoken, silent rules. His mind whirred, catching up and realizing he should in some way respond, though he was reluctant to go down this road. But evidently Robin thought it necessary to deal with the problem early on, before things became complicated.

"What about us?" Carter asked, pausing as he said the 'us' because when he really thought about it, technically there wasn't an 'us' when it came to himself and Robin. And then, as if his mind were just catching up he pondered on the thought, that Robin and Much had been discussing whatever that 'us' was.

"Well, that was part of the conversation. The fact that, there is no us, and discussing whether there should be, an us." Robin replied, speaking slowly, watching him intently, and Carter wondered if it was just him or had Robin gravitated closer to him as he had been speaking.

In fact Robin had moved in close, and reached out a hand and Carter reminisced on the last time Robin had reached out for him, in the barn, where he'd asked for help and it had come so simply and plainly and he'd melted into an embrace. To be held so warmly and tenderly was a gift he hadn't known he'd wanted for but since its giving, he'd yearned for it even more. But the hand didn't brush against him, and he forced himself to not shift towards it, instead Robin leaned closer, the hand settling upon the tree trunk right by Carter's' head. Carter was tempted to look across the glade, where he was suddenly fully conscious of Much, wondering what the other man was doing as this all played out. But there was that intense look in Robin's eyes, the look which dared people to look away as they read into you so easily and he dared not look away less he never get the opportunity see it observing him again. Because he wanted Robin to look at him that way, he wanted to return the look, to read the other as easily as he was read, to understand readily from a single glance everything he was thinking and feeling.

Carter realized long silences were quickly seeping into this mostly one sided conversation, he'd barely spoken a few words since Robin had led them into this glade and started stating some obvious intentions. It was time for him to catch up and make his own known, and he cocked his head to the side with a smile edging on the side of his mouth, giving Robin a pointed look.

"And did you come to any conclusions about, us?" he asked, almost whisperingly and Robin didn't speak, merely nodded his head and Carter didn't want to guess but Robin's face seemed to be looming ever closer to his.

"And they were?" Carter pressed, because he was curious, because he needed to know if fate had dealt him a good hand in the course of one night.

"Well, I think it all depends on you." Robin said after a pause, and Carter could feel the words, breath ghosting over his face. "Personally I'm all for an 'us', Much seems obliging. I just need to know,"

He paused, there was a mixture of emotions running through Carter's eyes, surprise, slight shock, relief. Robin had to be relieved himself, the man could have easily pushed him away and he wouldn't have pursued, but Carter still remained still, not reaching out, although Robin had closed the distance between them rather quickly. He couldn't resist any longer and lifted his hand to brush against Carter's jaw, the line of his mouth, thumb brushing over the edge of the lips where a smile was hovering amidst the confusion.

"Know what?" Carter managed to choke out in a whisper although he was sure all breath was quickly leaving his body, suddenly he felt heady, as if Robin was stealing all of his air. When Robin brushed his hand over his jaw and finger pressed lightly over his mouth he gave up talking and thinking, senses honing in on that one single touch.

"If you feel the same way." Robin whispered, Carter barely able to hear the sounds, and he paid no heed to them anyway because suddenly Robin's fingers were gone, replaced instead by his mouth and lips softly brushing against his own, seeking permission to press closer and firmer and who was he to refuse something he'd been wanting for so long.

Carter could feel Robin pressing closer into him and dropped his arms from where they were folded on his chest. Robin immediately came closer, pressing hard and firm, the kiss possessive and wanting as he slid fingers through Carter's hair and grasped on tightly. Although Carter had untangled his arms, he could only grasp at the bark of the tree behind him, fingers rasping against the trunk as if to hold himself up as he felt breath rushing out of him, caught up in surprise and relief. Part of his mind was still catching up with the fact that Robin was kissing him, the other trying to keep up with the kiss, the feel of lips and warm mouth against his, holding and pushing and taking, wanting and tasting with a hungry aggression.

Much watched, carefully at first as he watched Robin and Carter talking across the glade. Carter leaned up against a tree, looked at Robin in a familiar way, head to one side, arms folded. But Robin seemed to be throwing him for a loop, growing closer to the man and lying a hand on the tree trunk next to his head. Much wondered what words Robin had came up with, although it didn't seem to be taking long to make his point. Carter seemed confused, but didn't move his eyes from Robin and Robin merely moved closer, then he saw Robin lift his other hand brush against Carter's face and he rubbed a hand along his own jaw. He knew what the small touches felt like, Robin's fingers could make his skin dance, as if his nerves craved the touch and reveled in it. He wondered if Carter felt that, and eyed the two as Robin moved even closer and suddenly Much realized the conversation was over and Robin was kissing Carter and Carter was kissing him back.

He felt a sense of relief, Carter hadn't pushed Robin away and floored him. It hadn't really been an outcome Much had foreseen, but it had remained a possibility lying deep down inside. He knew they still had some things to sort between them all, that Carter was responding as he had hoped was a good thing. But he was unsure as to his own feelings toward Carter and how his inclusion alongside himself and Robin would present itself, but these things would eventually be sorted. As long as Robin was happy, could be happier now this was starting to sort itself out, then all would be well. He saw Carter drop his arms, grasping at the tree behind him as if to hold himself up, and Much couldn't help but smile at that. Robin had a certain way of kissing sometimes, where it was impossible to keep oneself upright, you merely held on for dear life and lost yourself in the feeling. Robin was making sure his feelings were understood and Carter was obviously getting the message.

As much as both men were enjoying the kiss the need for breath was fast becoming a problem and much as he hated to Robin pulled back gently, his grip on the back of Carter's head slipping a little and his fingers slid down to run along his neck. Carter tried to get his brain back in gear, and lifted a hand to stroke along Robin's jaw, taking in the slightly smug, smiling face looking at him. A smile curled onto his own mouth.

"Does that answer your question?" he said, quietly.

"I think I can take that as a yes." Robin gave a soft chuckle under his breath and watched Carter lifted his head a little, eyes looking elsewhere.

"I know we're new, to this, us, but how is this going to work exactly?" Carter asked, eyes looking past Robin, to where Much still sat across the clearing, watching them closely.

"Haven't quite figured that part out yet." Robin replied in all honesty, and stepped back slightly so he could turn and look at Much himself. "But I think we'll have some fun figuring it out."

He gave a slight inflection of his head at Much and Much stood and started to cross the small space between them.

"I take it this means I can't kill you." Much said as he came to stand in front of them, hand resting lightly on the hilt of his sword as he gave Carter a wry look.

"You like me really." Carter replied with a grin.

"Yes well, you can't be all bad." Much said, giving a glance at Robin. "You have good taste at least."

"Oh, Much." Robin interjected sounding touched, a hint of a smile on his lips before he turned to Carter with a serious look. "He will kill you if you hurt me."

"Of that I've no doubt." Carter chuckled, before turning serious himself. "So, what about the others?"

"Well I'm not sharing him with anyone else, it'll be bad enough taking care of both of you." Much said in amusement.

"I think they'll figure things out." Robin concluded.

"Yeah, for one thing you two may start acting, normal, around each other again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin said, trying to sound innocent and failing miserably.

"Oh please, you know exactly what I mean. All the moping, the barely speaking, never mind trying to avoid being alone together. Positively ridiculous, and childish. Believe me, you two have been the gossip of the camp these last few weeks."

"Oh really." Robin gave him a look and folded his arms. Carter squared up as well, both trying to look offended, but rather looking pleased with themselves.

"Yes really," replied Much catching a look in Robin's eyes. A glinting playful look, which didn't bode well for them leaving the clearing any time soon. He lifted a finger and pointed it at Robin trying to look stern. "Don't look at me like that."

Robin merely grinned and dropped his arms down, slowly advancing, despite Much's warnings.

"I didn't think you were the type to listen to idle gossip." He said, a smile edging the corners of his mouth.

"Well you know that isn't true." Much said matter of factly, he wasn't going to deny it, Robin knew better. He took a few steps backwards, Robin could be quite incorrigible and now the mischievous look in his eyes was settled firmly in place. "Robin, we need to get back to the camp. The others will be wondering where we are."

"Actually I'm rather interested in what everyones been saying about us also." Carter interjected with large smile, and Much knew for certain that dealing with these two would definitely keep him occupied. Robin alone was a handful, adding Carter into the mix was a recipe for mayhem.

"Yes, tell us Much, what have they been saying." Robin added, before sliding a tongue along his bottom lip every so quickly.

"What's said by the camp fire, stays by the camp fire." Much replied, finding himself backed against a tree himself. He used to be better at evading Robin, especially in the clearing, but Carter's presence had thrown him a little, especially seeing as the man was advancing along with Robin.

"Says who?" Carter asked.

"New rule, applied as of right now." Much replied.

"Don't worry, he'll tell us," Robin said, grabbing a fist full of Much's shirt to prevent him moving any further back and instead pulling forward. Much acquiesced, sliding hands onto Robin's chest as he was pulled closer, a smile lighting his lips, quite happy to be captured when Robin added "Eventually."

fin

may return to this trip to DeNile at a later date xx


End file.
